shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sherry Cromwell
Introduction "E-excuse me sir, um... can you help me? Please?" ''-''Sherry asking a Corey for help Sherry Cromwell is the daughter of a profitting businessman. Raised in a rich environment, she loved being the jewel of the Island of Cydone. Also being skilled in the medical field, Sherry is determined to be the greatest doctor, thus why she joined the Silver Wind Pirates. Appearance Sherry has red, long hair that goes past her back. She has innocent blue eyes that will throw anyone off. She usually wears a white and black long sleeve dress that shows off her body, but she enjoys the comfort of it. Sherry has D-cup breasts and wears saphire hairpins. Personality For a girl that was rich all her life, Sherry doesn't act spoiled. In fact, she is a very shy girl. She gets scared by the little things, but gets couragous in combat, even though she can't fight. Sherry loves little animals with a motherly passion. She often asks whether she can keep it or not. Most of the time, it fails. She also loves to eat steak, and tons of it. She's also the most naive out of everyone else. Ablilties and powers Medical expertise Sherry is very intellegent when it comes to the medical area, thus stating her position. She can make herbs and cures to help her everyone. Busoshaku Haki Sherry can perform the Busoshaku Haki flawlessly. However, she only uses it as a shield or armor to protect herself and her crewmates. Devil Fruit Seal Seal fruit coming soon... History Earlier Years Sherry was born into a wealthy family. As such, was spoiled with many stuffed animals, toys, education, and luxuries. The rich girl even had a puppy that she played with. She would dress up in many cute outfits that would catch anyone's attention. Sherry's Interest in the Medical Field One day, Sherry saw that her dog wasn't feeling alright. She grew worried and asked her father to take the dog to the doctor. She soon found out that the dog recieved an uncurable illness. Devastated, the young rich girl started sobbing. The next day, she went to her library and found a few medical books. After reading a few, she grew intriged by the subject and soon began studing anatomy, illnesses, diseases, injuries, and many more that involved the medical field. Her father didn't mind at first. But when Sherry stated that she wanted to be a doctor, her father grew furious and hated the idea. But that didn't stop the rich teenager from figuring out more. Sherry Becomes a Pirate One day, Sherry was shopping. She heard a rumor about a young man, who was known as Corey Talbain was forming a pirate crew. Determined, she went to find the man. Once she found him, she pleaded to join the crew. Sherry mentioned her vast knowledge in the medical field. Convinced, the young captain accepted. Relationships Corey Talbain Captain and brother figure. They would often talk about how their days were, and the next destination. The pair will also talk about kittens, and how cute and furry they are. Leona Cross Best friend and crewmate. They will gossip about typical things and makeup. She goes to Leona for help on beauty. Teven Cross Crewmate and scoundrel to her eyes. At one point, Teven tried to hit on her. She then slapped him and told him that was sexual harassment. Barret Eberstark Crewmate and protector. Even though he occasionally gropes her butt, Barret will protect her no matter what. He gets angry when someone even slaps her and kicks their butt.﻿ Category:Pirate Category:Doctor Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Human Category:Silver Wind Pirate Category:Female Category:GZero945 Category:Busoshoku Haki User